Kuroko No Basket : Nueva Generacion
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: Ryu llega de regreso a japon de despues de 8 años , a inscribirse al club del basquetbol de la secundaria seirin , su sorpresa sera que se encontrara con un viejo conocido , que entre ellos se llamaban la sombra y la luz *Entra y Lee* Han pasado 20 años desde el fin de la historia original


_-Asi que esta es la preparatoria seirin...-Dijo un chico de pelo azul y sonrio_

 _-¡El club de basquetbol busca miembros!-Gritaba un chico de pelo negro pero con aspecto un poco gatuna_

 _-¡Únete al club de manga!-_

 _-¡Únete al club de natación!-_

 _-¡Únete al club de fotografía!-_

 _Se escuchaban gritos de todas partes , ya que los clubs de la secundaria , estan buscando miembros , pero entre ellos pasaba una persona que no era notada por ninguno de ellos , era un chico de pelo rojo el cual solo miraba un letro que decia ''basquetbol''_

 _-Parece que este año de nuevo , no se va unir nadie..-Dijo una chica de pelo corto de color negro y con lentes, que estaba sentada en el lugar de inscripción del club de basquebol_

 _-Tranquila , este año vendrá alguno..-Dijo un chico de pelo cafe con una sonrisa_

 _-El basquetbol , de esta secundaria se fue al suelo desde que se fueron el equipo de estrellas de seirin , ya hace 17 años-Dijo la chica y suspiro_

 _-...-El chico solo la miraba_

 _-Y el año pasado no fuimos eliminado a la primera ronda..-Dijo la chica de pelo negro_

 _-Jajaja...misaki-Dijo el chico de pelo cafe y bajo la mirada_

 _-No pongas esa mirada , Shu-Dijo misaki al ver el rostro de shu_

 _-¡Oigan , aqui me puedo inscribir!-Grito un chico de pelo azul , asustando al los 2 que estaban sentados_

 _-Si...-Dijo misaki mirando a aquel chico_

 _-Wow , que bueno , creí que ya estaba perdido-Dijo aquel chico de pelo azul y se sentó_

 _-Toma-Dijo misaki y le dio una hoja de inscripción_

 _-...-El chico de pelo azul se puso a escribir , pero misaki solo lo quedo viendo con una mirada muy seria_

 _-¡Termine!-Grito el chico de pelo azul , y de nuevo asustando a aquellos 2 que estaba sentados_

 _-Bien..-Dijo misaki y vio la hoja_

 _-Eres mitad , japones y estadounidense...-Dijo misaki_

 _-Si , mi madre es de estados unidos y mi padre es japones , este año regrese a japón-Dijo el chico de pelo azul con una sonrisa_

 _-Wow..-Dijo misaki mirando el chico de pelo azul_

 _-¿¡Espera!? ¿te llamas Ryu tetsuya?-Dijo sorprendida misaki , mirando aquel chico que le recordaba a alguien que había visto_

 _-Si..-Dijo ryu mirando a la chica_

 _-¿Como se llama tu padre?-Dijo misaki_

 _-Kuroko tetsuya..-Dijo ryu_

 _-...-La chica cayo desmayada_

 _-...-Ryu y shu , solo miraban la escena de aquella chica tirada en el suelo_

 _-Oye , se te cayo esto..-Dijo ryu levantando un papel del suelo_

 _-Gracias..-Dijo shu y recibió el papel_

 _-Bueno , me voy-Dijo ryu y empezó a caminar_

 _-¿Riku kagami?-Dijo shu mirando aquel papel y quedo pensativo_

 _ **[En una cancha de basquetbol]**_

 _-...-Ryu tiraba la pelota de basquetbol la cual caía dentro del aro_

 _-Oye..-Ryu casi se desmaya del susto al oir eso al lado suyo_

 _-...-Ryu miro para todos y no vio nada_

 _-Aqui..-Dijo alguien al frente de el_

 _-¡Ah!-Grito ryu_

 _-Hola..-Dijo Riku mientras levantaba su mano_

 _-Riku...¡Riku!-Ryu se sorprendió y abrazo al chico que estaba delante de el_

 _-Ha pasado tiempo , ryu-Dijo riku_

 _-Si , 8 años-Dijo ryu_

 _-Si-Dijo riku_

 _-¿Te uniste al club?-Dijo ryu_

 _-Si..-Dijo riku_

 _-¡Bien! volveremos a jugar juntos como antes-Dijo ryu_

 _-Si , este sera el regreso de la luz y la sombra a seirin-Dijo riku y sonrio_

 _-Ahora que lo pienso... cada vez te pareces las a tu madre , de tu padre solo sacaste ese color de pelo rojo y esa mirada de delincuente-Dijo ryu_

 _-Y tu eres igual físicamente a tu padre , pero en personalidad eres como tu madre- dijo riku_

 _-Jajaja-Se rieron los 2_

 _ **-Yo soy la luz- Dijo ryu**_

 _ **-Yo soy la sombra- Dijo riku**_

 _Los 2 chicos chocaron sus puños de la misma manera que sus padres lo hacían._

Bueno , esto esta recién empezando :) Esperen el proximo :) dejen sus reviews!


End file.
